Metamorphosis
by Prince SuperSharky
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi. From useless, no-good Tsuna to the Vongola Decimo... Who is he really? "I'm still Sawada Tsunayoshi...I'm just me."


**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Metamorphosis<em>

_I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX **Stage 10**_

* * *

><p><strong>{Metamorphosis}:<strong> _A change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one, by natural or supernatural means._

* * *

><p>Was it a coincidence? Could Reborn even considered a 'natural' force driving me to change? By all means, a baby (<em>hitman<em>) tutor should be classified as not _only_ supernatural, but a sadistic, warmongering, malicious force of evil that was sent to whip him into shape—_to fit the square of a boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, into the circle known as the Vongola Decimo. Or, so I thought at the beginning._

_From the get-go it was harsh, but I guess that was to be expected, hunh? You didn't attempt to sugar-coat your intentions and you were a real Spartan tutor from day one, Reborn. But, now, I thank you for that. I now realize how hard it must've been to change Dame-Tsuna into what I am today. Haha... :)_

_I know that things will be tough from now on, that's why the Vongola will really need you. But then again, what am I saying? You're incredibly strong Reborn, and you'll have to hold them together—and I'm sorry for that. They'll probably be a mess to begin with, but they'll pull through. They'll have to._

_I need you to know that I did what I had to do—for my friends and family, and for the good of everybody. Trust me; I did the best I could. It'll all work out somehow. After all, I was taught by the best!_

"I...I didn't train you for all those years...for you to _die_ out here..." Reborn holds the slip of paper tightly in his small hand, silently cursing his strength, which was also his weakness. He pulls his fedora lower, not to take refuge in its shadow, but to hide his face from the light. What kind of world was it that it would continue to turn, even with the passing of someone so special, so dear, to them? Why would the sun shine so brightly on such a dark day—there is not a cloud in the clear blue sky, and not even a chance of dramatic, pouring rain that would be fitting for a farewell scene like so.

_I'm just one person—the world will keep moving without me—things will still keep happening, especially with the Millefiore, and you'll all have to deal accordingly. I had to think about everybody, so please, don't give up._

That's right—_because the sky is eternal._

Reborn shakes his head. "I've gotten soft in my old age..." he chuckles darkly. Of course, as an Arcobaleno, the aging is less..._obvious_.

He looks back down at the page. Although he's read it over and over again like a mantra, this is the part that never fails to captivate him. There are three of them; three different signatures—_personas—_on the paper.

The first is the cold, static, _official_ 'Vongola Decimo'. It's crossed off, and a little smudged, as if the fountain pen had been left on the sheet as the brunet had drifted off into thought. Reborn could just imagine the faraway look on his face—which, in every one of his imaginings, would be rudely interrupted by a kick to the head by himself and a reprimand to 'stop dawdling and get to it!'

The second signature, directly beneath it is barely legible and hardly discernible underneath the numerous strikeouts and splotches of ink. But if Reborn tilts it just right, the sun leaking through the sheet displays the words for him. In lopsided kanji ('even after all the years of drilling and repetition!' Reborn laments), is the name: 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Reborn manages a weak smile before he looks at the last signature. The characters are slightly out of shape—not lopsided, but in hurried, jerky notes—was it rushed? Were those words written in his last moments? Whatever it was, and Reborn contents himself to staring at the sheet, trying to decipher its hidden meanings, it is a simple one; a simple name that speaks the stark truth—a(n anything but) plain 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'.

Reborn folds, and refolds the letter that he's read over so many times, running the smooth paper through his hands like a soothing motion. He can hear approaching footsteps and his yellow pacifier around his neck begins to warm—Viper and Colonello are nearing. Is it already this late? The assault on a suspected Millefiore base is about to start then...

Frowning slightly, Reborn reads the short postscript, committing it to memory, just like the rest of it.

_P.S. Words are just not enough to express my feelings, Reborn. I can never thank you enough. Because of you, I grew to be somebody—something that I really couldn't have done without you. Without you, I would still be that Dame-Tsuna from ten years ago. Thank you, Reborn._

Reborn rips the parchment to shreds, watching the elegant script of Tsuna's (which, not long ago had been illegible chicken scratch) rip and tear. The enemy doesn't need to know about this side of the Decimo. They don't deserve to see this vulnerable boy who had just broken out of his cocoon and was peering out at the world with wide, incredulous eyes. They don't need to know the _life_ they had taken away.

With a bated breath, he lets the pieces flit and flow through his fingers, whirling around the humble gravestone, just one of many in the secluded cemetery, then the breeze picks them up, taking them higher and higher, up to the sky, carried away by the wind. A lone butterfly flaps its delicate wings, and Reborn smirks as he turns away.

"_You'll always be Dame-Tsuna to me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_This lovely idea came from __MisyRose__ on the __Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges forum. __Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy it, __MisyRose__; as well as all you dear readers out there!_

_Every chapter can be read independently (like oneshots), and each will be written from a different point of view, sometimes from OCs. They're not important—the star here is our dear Tsuna. The OCs will just bear witness to the metamorphosis of our little caterpillar here. Aside from that, they have no purpose. _

_This will probably be updated sporadically, due to my fickle, fickle muse, and horrible, horrible workload. I have a rough outline in my head as well as some snippets written—and when lightning strikes, I'll update (hopefully). Stage 10? Yes, that means that there will be 10 chapters in total, plus an epilogue._

_Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_


End file.
